


Day 4: Ceremony

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Puzzle June [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atemu visits his grave site, I was not planning it to be this long, M/M, This was longer then attended!, based loosely off a thread with my RP partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Atemu visits his tomb years after the ceremonial battle, years after his return. He just needs to return, to say things he never said, and to find the peace he believes he needs.





	Day 4: Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This...was longer then I thought it would be. I like how it came out though! I am posting it without even checking for spelling errors or incorrect grammar. Soooo enjoy it and pretend it's perfect XD

It was early, the sun was barely up, and the alarm was going off at five in the morning. Atemu and Yugi laid in their bed, the blanket pulled just below their bare chests, with Atemu’s arm wrapped around Yugi. With a small grunt Atemu pulled Yugi close.

 

“Time to get up.” The sleep filled baritone voice whispered in the other’s ear.

 

Yugi didn’t protest when he felt himself being pulled closer to a warm body, but he did when Atemu’s breath reached his ear. “Five more minutes?”

 

“Sorry my love.” Atemu sat up and began to stretch as a yawn escaped him. “Our flight leaves at nine, the cab will be here at six thirty, and we need to shower and make sure we didn’t forget to pack anything.”

 

As the blanket moved, the cold air touched Yugi’s skin, which in return he grabbed the blanket and buried himself under it with a groan.

 

Atemu chuckled. “Suit yourself. I just thought that to save time and get us fed, we would shower together.” He spoke those words with a smirk as he crawled out of bed, not disturbing his partner as he tried to go back to sleep.

 

Atemu gathered his clothes and began to head out of the room, looking over his shoulder to find a peeking Yugi staring. With a wink and a smile, he spoke. “Sleep well.”

 

Yugi watched the door close, the former pharaoh behind it, he could hear the footsteps travel down the hall. Soon the noise of water was echoing and without another thought, Yugi jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. “Save some hot water for me!”

* * *

A shower that was filled with laughter and teasing, some warm breakfast, packing some last minute toiletries, and calling to confirm the cab was on its way, Atemu and Yugi locked up the shop.

 

“Are you okay?” Yugi asked as he watched Atemu, who was clearly dozed off, since he didn’t even move when Yugi spoke. “Hey Atemu?”

 

“Huh?” Atemu jumped when he felt Yugi’s hand intertwine with his own. “Did you say something?”

 

Yugi tightened his hold on Atemu’s hand. “I asked if you are okay?”

 

Atemu gave a small nod and smile. “I am. I am only thinking about something.”

 

“About?”

 

“What do I do when I get there.” He looked at his watch and frowned, the taxi was late of course. “I don’t really know what to say that will make me ‘feel better’.”

 

“I think that you should just talk to them as if they were standing right in front of you. They would love to know what all has been going on since you left.” Yugi turned Atemu around to face him. “Maybe you can tell them about this.” He touched Atemu’s left ring finger, where a gold band rested.

 

His heart warmed as Yugi mentioned their engagement. “Yes.” Atemu began to smile at the thought of telling his father about his future with Yugi. ”They love you just as much as I do. I will for sure tell them everything.”

 

Yugi giggled. “Not everything.” 

 

“You know she’ll ask.” Atemu took a step into Yugi’s personal space.

 

“She doesn’t need to know  **that** .” A blush formed on Yugi’s face as he wrapped his arms around Atemu’s neck.

 

“I know.” Atemu leaned down to kiss Yugi but was stopped when the taxi pulled up.

 

A man about six feet tall, wearing a black shirt and dark khakis, got out of the car. “Muto to airport?”

 

“Uhm, yes.” Atemu pulled away from Yugi and grabbed both their bags. The taxi driver opened the drunk so Atemu could put them down, and then stepped over to open the door for Yugi.

 

“Thank you.” He gave a small bow before stepping into the vehicle.

 

“No problem.” The driver replied with a bow.

 

Atemu closed the trunk and got into the backseat with Yugi, bowing his head as the driver closed the door. “Are you ready for a twelve hour flight?”

 

“No.”

 

“Neither am I.” Atemu chuckled and took Yugi’s hand as the taxi took off down the road.

* * *

Arriving at the airport and getting to their gate was quick, having traveled plenty of times, Atemu and Yugi were used to the ins and outs of airports. After some coffee and a muffin they boarded their plane and settled in their seats.

 

“I changed my mind.” Yugi said as he began to stand.

 

Instincts kicked in and Atemu grabbed Yugi’s wrist. “What?” His eyes wide as he looked at Yugi’s face, which was grinning ear to ear.

 

“I’m teasing Atemu.” He chuckled as he sat back down. “I was only trying to lighten the mood. You’ve been so quiet since we sat down near the gate.”

 

Letting go of Yugi’s hand, Atemu sighed, and ran the same hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I just am distracted.”

 

“I know. Why don’t you try to rest, you did a lot yesterday, running me around for my birthday, which I told you not to do.”

 

Atemu’s turn to chuckle. “You only have one birthday a year and the following day, which is today, you are going to another country. I wanted to make sure you had a very good birthday.”

 

“Breakfast in bed, snuggles and pajamas all morning, ordering my favorite take out for lunch, my  favorite movie, a walk around the park, Burger World for dinner, a sunset stroll, and tons of ‘I love yous’ and kisses.” Yugi counted everything on his fingers. “Atemu I had a very good birthday.”

 

“You forgot the ending.” Atemu smirked as he leaned in close to Yugi’s face.

 

Yugi returned the smirk and lowered his voice. “Oh yes, how could I forget.” Their lips were barely half an inch apart…

 

“We are about to take off, please buckle up.” A flight attendant spoke from beside them, pulling them both out of their trance.

 

“Thank you.” Yugi felt the heat in his face as he smiled up at her. He turned to face the back of the seat in front of him as he buckled up.

 

Atemu sighed and copied Yugi’s actions. “The hotel better not have someone knocking at two in the morning.”

 

Yugi chuckled at that comment. “It won’t. Now close your eyes, we have a long flight ahead of us.”

 

“You too.” Atemu smiled before resting his head on Yugi’s shoulder, letting his body relax, and letting sleep take over.

 

Yugi smiled down at Atemu for a while, he listened to some music before he too fell asleep, his head on top of Atemu’s.

 

* * *

Once they arrived in Egypt and got to their hotel room, Yugi plopped on the bed. “This feels good.”

 

Atemu chuckled as he put a bag down near the bed. “It does but we do need to get ready to head over.”

 

“Head over?” Yugi used his elbows to support himself and gave a confused look. “We are going today?”

 

“Yes.” Atemu nodded. “I wanted to just get it over with so I could spend the rest of the week with you.”

 

“You know we have plenty of time.”

 

“I know, but Ishizu doesn’t, and she is the only one who can get us there. Legally.”

 

Yugi bit his lip at the mention of the Ishtars, especially Ishizu. He knew Atemu and her relationship was slightly off with his return. “Does she know why we are going?”

 

Atemu shook his head. “I didn’t tell her exactly, just that I needed to visit it.”

 

“And she’s okay with that?”

 

“She seemed to be. I think we are better then we used to be.” Atemu knew what Yugi was implying and have a reassuring smile.

 

Yugi returned the smile. “I’m glad.” He looked at the clock then the door a smirk forming on his face when he looked at Atemu who was standing at the edge of the bed. “How long till they arrive.”

 

“She said Marik would pick us up around four, which it’s only three twenty.” He looked at his watch as he spoke, seeing the look in Yugi’s eyes. “Which gives us plenty of time.”

 

Yugi giggled as he pushed himself on the bed more as Atemu crawled on the bed and over Yugi. “You think so?” He gave a playful pout as he looked into the piercing crimson eyes that hovered over him.

 

“Oh I know so.” Atemu smirked as he began to lean his head down.

 

Just as Yugi leaned up to close the distance between them, a knock on the door interrupted them.

 

Atemu growled and pushed himself up, heading towards the door, an unpleasant look on his face.

 

Yugi couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Be nice to whoever it is.”

 

Atemu sighed and just as he reached the door another knock came. “I’m coming.” He replied as  he opened the door. “Marik?”

 

Taken back by Atemu’s surprised voice, the Egyptian’s eyes widened as he looked Atemu over. A smirk formed on his face as he noticed the bare stomach peeking out. “Did I interrupt something?” He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

 

It took Atemu barely a second to realize what Marik was implying. “No.” He pulled his shirt down and straightened it up. “What are you doing here? Ishizu said you wouldn’t be here till four.”

 

“I finished what I was doing early and thought I’d just pick you up now.” When Atemu moved out of the way, he walked in, seeing Yugi on the bed, he too straightening up his shirt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

 

“We weren’t doing anything.” Yugi waved his hands in the air as his face went red.

 

“Uh huh.” Marik shrugged it all off. “Anyway, change of subject, I was told I need to take you to Atemu’s tomb right?”

 

Atemu appeared behind him. “Yes that is true.”

 

Marik quirked a brow at the former pharaoh. “May I ask what it is?”

 

Yugi was standing now and looked over at Atemu with a worried look.

 

“I am going to apologize to my family for leaving.”

 

“Apologize?” Marik repeated. “You could have stayed and not broken like a million rules!”

 

Yugi instantly saw Atemu’s jaw clench and he stepped in between them before anything else was spoken. “Marik there is no need for that. What’s done is done.” He placed his hand on Atemu’s shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

 

Taking notice of the ring on Yugi’s finger, Marik looked over at Atemu’s hand, spotting it as well. “You’re right. I guess I should also congratulate you on the marriage. Now let’s go, I am tired.” He headed towards the door in a quick pace.

 

Both Yugi and Atemu noticed Marik’s mood change and Atemu gave Yugi an apologetic look. Yugi mouth ‘Don’t be.’ as he grabbed the hotel keycard and took Atemu’s hand, following behind Marik’s steps down the hall.

 

* * *

 

The drive was almost two hours and it was quiet mainly. Yugi explained to Marik that they weren’t married, but yes, they were engaged. Telling him the story of how Atemu got a hidden job and proposed to Yugi, who was also saving up and getting ready to propose.

 

“That is funny.” Marik said as he wiped a tear from his eye. He had just finished laughing for a good few minutes. “You two think a lot a like don’t you?”

 

Atemu nodded. “We do. I blame the body sharing.”

 

“Mind sharing. I couldn’t keep a secret from you if I tried.” Yugi too was calming down from his bout of laughter. “Oh I wanted to thank you Marik for driving us here.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Marik waved his hand in the air. “I like getting out, can’t keep me inside the house often, and I don’t think sister was ready to see Atemu yet. I mean the last time she saw the Pharaoh-”

 

“Ex pharaoh, I gave my title up.” Atemu corrected his blonde egyptian friend.

 

“My apologies.” Marik shook his head. “She is getting over it though, so don’t let that drag you down okay? I know all too well what it’s like to be told do this do that and then never getting to do what you wanted.”

 

Atemu put a hand on Marik’s shoulder. “I know and I apologize for that as well.”

 

“It’s okay. I am glad that it was us that helped you. I can’t even imagine if it was sooner.” He shuddered at the thought of his father helping instead of him and his siblings.

 

“Neither can I.” Atemu turned to look at Yugi, taking his hand, and giving him a soft smile.

 

Marik pretended to gag. “Gross.”

 

They all began to laugh and continued their stories of what had  been happening since they last seen each other. The closer they got to the tomb, the quieter Atemu got, and both them noticed. Trying to distract him, they talked about their past together, the good times at least.

 

When Marik stopped the car and turned towards the backseat, he locked eyes with Atemu. “You know I don’t really care what you do with yourself. Past or present, dead or alive. You make your choices and no one, not even the people in the afterlife, should tell you what to do.” He nodded to Yugi. “You got something here that you wanted and you went for it. Yugi, a life, it’s going good for you, and nothing should stop you from being happy Atemu.”

 

“Marik.” Atemu lost the words he wanted to say so instead he nodded with a smile. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem. Now go do what you got to do. I want you two back here by the time the sun sets okay?”

 

Yugi and Atemu nodded and got out, with one last wave to their friend, they headed out. The walk was not long, Marik respected the tomb, and did not park close to where the opening once was. Having to make a small walk, they both remained silent, Atemu holding Yugi’s hand firm but not too tight, until they had arrived.

 

“I’m here if you need me.” Yugi squeezed Atemu’s hand. “I know you haven’t been here since that day.”

 

Without even looking Atemu spoke. “Have you returned since?”

 

Yugi nodded. “I did once. I asked Ishizu if I could come back before I left Egypt. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to see you again so I wanted to…” He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. “I wanted to say goodbye, just the between the two of us, I suppose.”

 

“I love you.” Atemu kissed Yugi’s hand before letting it go and walking to where the opening once was. Now covered in sand and rock by both forces of nature and the collapse of the tomb on that day. He got down on his knees, only looking when Yugi sat down next to him, giving him a reassuring smile. “Thank you Yugi.”

 

“Always Atemu.”

 

* * *

 

They both sat there in silence for a while, not paying any attention to the time. It was Atemu who spoke first, pulling Yugi out of his quiet thoughts.

 

“I just want to thank you.” His voice was soft, he was not speaking to Yugi. “Thank you for everything really. I spend thousands of years trapped in that prison with no memories.” He let out a shaky sigh. “But you all lived with the burden of never even speaking of me.”

 

Yugi watched as Atemu gathered his thoughts again.

 

“You lived lives and bore children, you did great things, and not once did you utter my name nor my presence to any one.” Atemu took a deep breath. “When I returned to you, you all were so happy, able to speak to me, freely about me, and my name came from your lips more times then I can count. But…” He turned to look at Yugi, a sad smile on his face. “You saw something that I thought I could hide. You saw my sadness and how much I missed the friends I made.”

 

Atemu took Yugi’s hand and returned to glance out towards the desert, not focusing on anything in particular. “I was never meant to be set free. I was meant to stay trapped in the puzzle, forever. Until…” He took Yugi’s hand without looking and squeezed it. “This stubborn puzzle solving boy decided to put it together and started a chain of events that I don’t even think we all saw. The most important one is that I fell for him, hard.” Atemu chuckled at the thought.

 

“I fulfilled my destiny thanks to Yugi and I returned but when you all saw how much I missed him, you did all that you could to return me here. To where I felt like I belonged. I told you that Egypt was once my home and now...here is.”

 

He fell silent again and Yugi ran his thumb over Atemu’s knuckles. “I want to thank them for giving me the chance.” He smiled when Atemu’s surprised eyes turned to face him. “For letting me have the puzzle, to solve it, to get the chance to know you. I wouldn’t be the man I am today if it wasn’t for them.” He felt the tears form in his eyes. “The night of the ceremony, all I wanted to do was talk to you, tell how everything. How I felt, the confused feeling they were, I wanted to talk to you. You were my partner, my other self, and…”

 

“I felt the same.” Atemu added. “But we had to part Yugi. I couldn’t share your body anymore, it wasn’t fair to you.”

 

“It wasn’t fair for you to be forced into doing things you didn’t want.”

 

“That’s what my father said too..” Atemu smiled. “And because of him, and all of them, I returned.”

 

Yugi cupped Atemu’s face with his hands and smiled, a few tears falling from his eyes. “They don’t regret you leaving or hate you for doing so. They wanted you to be happy so they did the one thing I couldn’t.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Give you life.” Yugi pulled Atemu in a deep but tender kiss that Atemu had no problem returning.

 

“Finally got my kiss.” Atemu chuckled as Yugi pulled away, who then glared at him playfully.

 

Putting their foreheads together Yugi chuckled. “Yes you did.”

  
  


They stayed there till the sun began to set and headed back to the car and to their patient friend.

 

Yugi held Atemu’s hand as they walked. “Did you get the answers you were looking for?”

 

“I don’t know.” Atemu replied with a sigh. “I suppose I may never know till I do return to the afterlife. But, I’m okay with that.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Not having the answers.” He stopped and turned to face Yugi. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He smiled and took Yugi’s hands. “I want to marry you, be with you in every way you allow me to, now and forever. Then when my time comes, and I return to the afterlife, I won’t regret any of my decisions.”

 

Yugi didn’t have to say anything, he just returned the smile, because that is what Atemu wanted and needed.


End file.
